User blog:GhostWolfe/Captain's Log: A Being Called Q
Audio Recording, Ship's Log, Stardate 8863.0 Kelley Captain, all the hailing frequencies have activated. McCoy Are the scans showing anything? Anything at all? Cmd Hardin No change, Captain. McCoy The "shadow"? Hardin It's still there. Cmdr Blake Something's interfering with the scanner, Captain. There's no reason for their to be a "shadow". I don't even think shadow is the right word for it. Whatever's causing it, that little piece of space right there, where the Vanus system is supposed to be it just isn't registering correctly on-- Transmission Greetings, Crew of the Starship Peregrine. Kelley I'm sorry, Captain, the monitor isn't even registering as being on. I'm trying to shut it down now. McCoy No, wait. McCoy Who are you? Transmission Oh, Captain McCoy, you wound me! How can you not know me? McCoy Granted, your face seems strangely familiar, but I am certain we have never met. So, again, who are you? Transmission As if it mattered, but I am Q. And now that we are properly introduced, it is time. McCoy Time for what? Kelley The communications console has gone dead, Captain. I'm trying to reopen the channel, but nothing's responding. Hardin Captain, something's happening on the scanners. McCoy Let me see. Cooper Captain... Captain, something happening to the engines. It's like they're firing on all cylinders, but we ain't moving so much as an inch. All that power got to be going somewhere. I don't understand it. McCoy And I take it that they engines have started doing this of their own accord as--- RECORDING FUNCTIONS DISABLED. NO DATA. NO DATA RECORDING FUNCTIONS RESUMED Hardin Captain, I'm picking up a Romulan vessel, it's weapons are powered. It's going to attack! McCoy Attack us? How did they even know we were here? We didn't even know we were here. Hardin They're firing, Captain. There's another vessel. I can't-- McCoy On the monitor! McCoy That's a Constellation Class. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that was the Enterprise. Hardin They're returning fire, but, Captain, this Warbird. It's weapons are far more powerful than anything we've seen. That Constellation Class has lost shields, they're firing-- McCoy Get those Phasers charged! Mr. Blake, get us in front of that ship. Shields full forward, we'll give those Romulans a fairer target. Hardin Phasers are coming online, Captain, ready on your orders. Cooper The Constellation Class isn't going to survive another hit like that, Captain. McCoy Fire! Lt. Kelley, get us in touch with the crew on that ship. Transporter room, try to get a lock on surviving crew, if their ship breaks up, I want to beam as many as we can to safety. Hardin Firing on the Romulan vessel. Kelley Nothing on the Comms, Captain. Her communications may have been knocked out. Hardin Captain, the Romulans aren't taking the bait. The-- the Constellation Class has been destroyed. McCoy Dammit! Transporter room! Tory We weren't able to get a lock in ti-- Hardin Shields are down to forty percent, Captain. Looks like we finally have their attention. McCoy Keep trying, Transporter Room. Mr. Hardin, how is that Romulan ship looking? Hardin We have them now, Captain. Their shields are gone, and their hull is barely holding together. McCoy Hold fire, let's give them a chance to explain themselves. Hardin Captain... Hardin The Romulan ship is gone. Q Who knew the Romulans were such sore losers? I sent them into Borg space. That ought to teach them good sportsmanship. Kirk The Romulans destroyed my ship! My entire crew lost, except for myself and Commander Spock. Just what the hell's going on here? END OF ENTRY ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Captain's Log Category:Fan Fiction